


A Moment Of Peace

by andrea_deer



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Series, Pre-Slash, Thomas can't handle how cute James is, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 22:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11136183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrea_deer/pseuds/andrea_deer
Summary: The man before him was even more beautiful than usually.If Thomas could do as he please he would make sure to put James into his own bed, making sure he's comfortable and covering him with the softest sheets so he could rest, surrounded by comfort and affection.Prompt:11: "Have you seen - /oh/"from anonymous.





	A Moment Of Peace

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Мгновение покоя](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11184018) by [berenica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/berenica/pseuds/berenica)



They've been talking for hours before Miranda interrupted them and reminded Thomas he needed to reply to Lord Connell's letter before it's going to be too late. He hadn't exactly forgotten, he was just certain he still had plenty of time. Hours spent with James flew as they usually did, though he couldn't deny how productive they always ended up being. They were actually deep in a rather heated debate about the farming possibilities in Nassau and options to aid the people who were willing to make the change between the sea life and the farm but had no appropriate skills and tools to do so. In his original proposal, Thomas hadn't even considered this in too much detail, skipping over the issue that life spent working in fields surely demands a rather intense adjustment period for those who never knew it. James, once again, seemed to be the salvation of their project.

Thomas hated ending their meeting mid through, but he was also well aware that James came to him straight from the docks after performing his duties and was certainly quite tired. Thomas purposefully suggested rescheduling their conversation, but he rejoiced when James quickly offered to wait for him so they could reach a consensus.

Now the tedious letter to Lord Connell was finally done and they could reopen their discussion as soon as Thomas found his seal and managed to put his emblem on the envelope and send it on its way.

He walked back into the living room where he left James to enjoy the warmth of the fireplace after the days spent at the unfriendly sea.

"James, have you seen- oh," Thomas stopped suddenly as his eyes caught the vision before him.

James was now curled towards the armchair, his face pressed into the soft back of it, his legs splayed out on the floor. He looked far more comfortable than he ever did in his usual strict way of seating. His eyes closed and cheeks reddened from the warmth, he looked calmer than ever, almost relaxed. The lines of his face eased, his hair loosened from the tie, few strings enveloping his face. He was breathing slowly and easily in complete opposition of Thomas, who felt as if he'd forgotten how to take a breath and work it through his body.

The man before him was even more beautiful than usually.

If Thomas could do as he please he would make sure to put James into his own bed, making sure he's comfortable and covering him with the softest sheets so he could rest, surrounded by comfort and affection.

He hated breaking the peace of the scene but knew all too well how one's back could avenge the cruelty of sleeping in such position, not to mention the uncomfortable uniform that still constricted Lieutenant since he failed to take off even the jacket. Probably to keep warm rather than propriety since it's been a while since James got comfortable enough in this house to ease the rigors of his uniform. The first time he rolled up his sleeves, showing off the fresh amount of freckles Thomas never got to see before, it felt like a victory against an unknown adversary.

Thomas walked closer to James, watching him carefully with a small smile.

With the utmost care, he touched one of the unruly strings of hair, holding his breath against such intimacy he could not deny himself, before finally putting his hand lightly on James' arm to rouse him. 

"James," he said quietly, but clearly it was enough as James' eyes snapped open and he immediately straightened himself in his seat.

"My apologies, my Lord."

Thomas tried not to feel robbed at the return of propriety between them.

"No need for those," Thomas interrupted quickly before James could stammer out his excuses. "You've been through a lot the past few days, I've been exceptionally selfish in keeping you so long. Please, do go home and rest. I will clear my calendar in tomorrow's afternoon so we could finish our discussion."

"I would not wish for you to be inconvenienced by my indolence."

"Good Lord James, you're quite possibly one of the most hard working men I know. And while I am well aware it says more about the company I keep than about you, my point stands."

James hid a small smile upon hearing the thinly veiled insult to Thomas' peers.

"Please, James. Go home and rest."

"If you're certain, my Lord."

Thomas caught James' unsure look and could not help but smile at the picture James made with the still reddened cheeks, now bearing an imprint of the back of the chair on one of them. It was the most endearing thing he saw in years.

"I assure you, I have nothing planned for tomorrow that would be more important than meeting you," he assured, though at the moment he would be hard pressed to even remember his plans for the next day.

Regardless of their nature, he was certain his sentiment remained truthful.


End file.
